edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinker Ed
"Tinker Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 5 and the 116th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Jimmy's love for fairytales is shattered--by one of Eddy's scams. Plot The episode starts when students of Peach Creek Jr. High are gathered in the library, doing homework and reading books. Sarah is reading a poetic fairytale to little Jimmy, while Kevin is working on a book report and asks them to stop reading because he accidentally wrote down a part of the fairytale. Sarah, to annoy Kevin, starts reading louder and louder until enraged, Kevin comes over and tells poor Jimmy, who has a belief in fairytales, that such nonsense does not exist and is a load of baloney. Bursting into tears, Jimmy argues that fairytales do ''exist by telling that his fairy tale dream has come true, and Rolf, worried about the safety of the load of baloney he literally has stored inside of his backpack, is afraid that the other kids are after his secret stash of baloney. Edd sympathizes with Jimmy while Eddy couldn't care less, but Jimmy's strong beliefs give the selfish and greedy con artist an idea for a scam. While Jimmy tries to transform an ordinary carpet into a flying carpet with his trusty stuffed dog Mr. Yum Yum by his side, Eddy walks over and tells Jimmy he saw a unicorn in the forest and that, for twenty-five cents, he'd take Jimmy to go see the unicorn if he wanted. Jimmy agrees and plans to take a picture of the unicorn to show to Kevin and prove that fairy tales really do exist. Jimmy is convinced by the costume and tries to play with the unicorn until the costume comes off and revealing the unicorn's portrayers to be Ed and Edd, making Jimmy not believe in fairytales anymore. Crestfallen, Jimmy runs off crying, while satisfied Eddy plans to spend the quarter Jimmy paid him to see the "unicorn," but Edd scornfully rejects even the temptation of sweet jawbreakers and scolds Eddy for his deceptive behavior. The trio is given something to feel sorry for when Sarah stops by to tell the Eds that their scam turned Jimmy into a miserable zombie. Edd realizes that the affect the manipulation had on Jimmy was worse than he thought, so he decides to have the Eds dress up as fairy tale creatures (such as a mermaid and a dwarf). You should know that this doesn't work at first, however. But Jimmy's sad cloud disappears. Sarah then snaps a picture of the Eds and shows it to Kevin, who now isn't as doubtful of the existence of fairytales. Deleted Scene There is a short deleted clip that the episode was supposed to be ended with that shows Ralph hallucinating from chowing down too much of his bologna. His hallucination was of Nazz, Jonny and Plank as fairytale characters.Revealed on Scott's Blog Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': ''to Jimmy "The little fairy, so little was she her boat fitted inside a pea!" Jimmy: "Inside a pea? Dreamy!" ---- *'Ed': Jimmy "Don't count your beans before they hatch, little fella!" ---- *'Eddy': to Edd's Kodak moment "That's just the kind of guy I am, Double D. I'm all heart. Right, Ed?" Ed: jubilant "Beans, beans are good for your heart, the more you eat the more you-" Eddy: Ed before he can finish the song "Shut up, Ed!" Ed with his lip ---- *'Edd': for air after being in the 'unicorn' suit with Ed "Gracious, Ed! You could have at least left your shoes on!" ---- *'Eddy': on Ed's head "C'mon, Double D, the candy store awaits!" Ed: "And it's waiting a lot…" Eddy won't hear "…big butt!" Eddy: "Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I ate a big breakfast. So what?" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Reminds me of the day my brother told me cartoons weren't real." Ed: horrified "Say it isn't so, Eddy!" Eddy: "Yup, growing up sure stinks." ---- *'Ed': Jimmy is now apparently a zombie "Zombie? Ed must touch zombie!" ---- *'Ed': at the horse shoe/dental retainer "Horses don't have teeths on their feet, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': in the woods, swollen with all the bologna he's eaten "Mama! A purging for Rolf, I beg you!" ---- *'Kevin': "All that fairytale stuff's a load of baloney!" Jimmy: "Fairytales are not a load of baloney! My dream has come true, golly gosh! I'll show you! I'll show you all!" ---- *'Nazz': Rolf after finding him with a giant stomach after eating the load of bologna "Rolf, are you okay? You don't look so good." Rolf: "Too late, vultures. Rolf has taken care of his load of boloney." his fat belly "FOR GOOD!" causing [[Nazz] to leave] Trivia/Goofs *Plank's book Mind Control for Pre-Pubescents is written by R. Vincent PhD. Ruth Vincent is the show's producer. *The pair of green legs crushed by the book in the title card is a reference to "The Wizard Of Oz." *Plank reading a mind control book might be a joke about how he's considered supernatural. *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual from "A Twist of Ed" appeared again. It is written by storyboarder Kent Webb. *The Conrad the Lonely Stump book from "Once Upon an Ed" appears again in this episode. *Jimmy's scamming lessons from season 2's "Ed in a Halfshell" help him get back at Eddy in this episode. *The unicorn in this episode is really a badly disguised Ed and Edd, yet when the unicorn appears over the horizon, it is more realistic. It must have been Jimmy's imagination that made it look this way. *When Nazz runs off the stump at the end of the episode, she walks on thin air. *When Ed says "Beans, beans. They're good for your heart!" the close captioning says "Berries, berries. They're good for your heart!" instead. *Mr. Yum Yum was a dog in this episode instead of a rabbit or a bear. *The Kankers don't appear in this episode. *'Running gags:' #Jimmy convincing people that his fairy tale dream has come true, while people say fairy tales are a load of baloney. #Rolf fearing that when someone says "It's a load of baloney," they will steal his baloney. *When Jimmy sets the airline bag down in front of Mr. Yum Yum it says Air Antonucci. Video Lc-r9BCitWg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5